<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одно неудачное утро by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105411">Одно неудачное утро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020'>fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Humor, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Станнис злился на судьбу, которая вручила ему в качестве соулмейта вечно веселого Давоса Сиворта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одно неудачное утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>СоулмейтAU, в котором один возбуждается, когда другой смеется. ООС. Идея подсмотрена в твиттере.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роберт задерживался, что, в общем-то, было не редкостью, и Станниса это неимоверно бесило. Сильнее, чем обычно, потому что хотелось как можно скорее со всем разобраться. Под «всем» подразумевались не только дела фирмы, но и, черт бы ее подрал, эрекция. Скорее, это даже в первую очередь. </p><p>Станнис злился. На Роберта, который не мог прийти вовремя даже на короткую встречу. На собственный стояк, который не получалось унять силой воли. И на судьбу, которая в качестве соулмейта вручила ему вечно веселого Давоса Сиворта. Хотя сердиться нужно было не на это, а на то, как именно проявлялось родство душ. Каждый раз, когда один смеялся, другой возбуждался. И ладно бы это случилось при встрече. От улыбки Давоса и правда легко потерять контроль. Вот только подобное происходило и на расстоянии, часто, когда они даже не думали друг о друге.</p><p>Обычно Станнис чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь он смеялся крайне редко. Однако сейчас он проклинал все на свете, включая своего не в меру веселого соулмейта. Да что ж он там, сборник анекдотов нашел, что ли?! Впрочем, сборник анекдотов действительно имелся, и звали его Саллой. Каждый раз, когда они с Давосом заваливались в бар, на футбол или на рыбалку, Станнис мучился от эрекции. Однако в офисе подобная ситуация застала его впервые.</p><p>В кабинет заглянул белобрысый секретарь Роберта и кашлянул.</p><p>— Мистер Баратеон задерживается.</p><p>По его скорбному лицу было понятно, что Роберт послал куда подальше и его, и собрание. Но скорее всего, Серсея его таки вытолкает из кровати, и он притащится через пару часов. Станнис обреченно застонал. Наверняка остальные решили, что он просто недоволен поведением Роберта. На самом деле он готов был простить Роберта и ждать хоть до самого вечера, лишь бы Давос где-то на другом конце города перестал смеяться. </p><p>Станнис развернулся в кресле спиной к столу и покосился на свой пах. На первый взгляд ничего не выделялось. Носить плотные брюки и облегающее белье он привык, но до сих пор не был уверен, что это действительно помогает. Станнис осторожно поднялся из кресла, стараясь не морщиться и не проклинать все на свете вслух.</p><p>— Я выпью кофе, — сказал он.</p><p>— Мы можем попросить сюда, — предложил Ренли.</p><p>— Я выпью кофе в своем кабинете, — процедил Станнис.</p><p>Наверное, у него было страшное выражение лица, потому что Ренли, который обычно любил спорить, просто поднял руки вверх, давая понять, что пререкаться не станет. До своего кабинета Станнис едва не бежал и, оказавшись внутри, тут же запер дверь. Растянувшись в кресле, он расстегнул ремень и ширинку, давая немного свободы болезненно напряженному члену. </p><p>Станнис снял трубку и набрал номер Давоса. Если тот сейчас не ответит, Станнис просто скажется больным и позорно сбежит. Гудки в трубке длились так долго, что Станнис уже успел отчаяться, но тут ему ответил знакомый не в меру веселый голос:</p><p>— Да?</p><p>От такой наглости Станнис забыл, что хотел сказать, и продолжал молчать, пока Давос повторял «алло».</p><p>— Что-то случилось? </p><p>— Ты со мной случился! — не выдержал Станнис. — Какого черта ты творишь?! Знаешь же, что у меня важная встреча.</p><p>— Прости, — растерянно ответил Давос. — Я... забыл.</p><p>Станнис только заскрипел зубами в трубку. Ну как можно забыть о таком? Хотя, наверное, когда сам возбуждаешься от смеха своего партнера раз в год, вполне можно забыть.</p><p>— Ты не мог бы прекратить? — сказал Станнис, немного приходя в себя.</p><p>— Не уверен, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Давос. — Салла только что вернулся из рейса, столько отличных историй накопилось! </p><p>— А мне что делать?! — почти выкрикнул Станнис.</p><p>— То, что всегда делают в таких ситуациях, — спокойно ответил Давос, но в штанах стало теснее, что означало, что он смеется.</p><p>— Я бы давно подрочил, если бы это решило проблему. Но в нашей ситуации не решит.</p><p>— Тогда бросай работу и приезжай, — предложил Давос. — Я постараюсь быть серьезным полчаса, пока ты едешь.</p><p>— Ты специально все это затеял? — подозрительно спросил Станнис. </p><p>— И в мыслях не было, — протянул Давос так, что Станнис понял: еще как было.</p><p>— Думаешь, с каменным стояком мне намного приятнее будет сидеть в баре, чем на работе? </p><p>— Определенно! — хохотнул Давос. — К тому же я очень надеюсь развеселить и тебя, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Станнис облизнул пересохшие губы. С одной стороны, бросить работу было совсем не в его правилах. С другой — собрание явно отменялось, а заняться своими делами в таком состоянии не получится. </p><p>— Полчаса, — процедил он в трубку. — Полчаса спокойствия, иначе я не просто не доеду до твоего бара, а вообще уеду в другой город на пару дней. И веселиться, когда я далеко, ты не сможешь.</p><p>Станнис бросил трубку. Минут пять прошло, прежде чем эрекция опала и он наконец испытал облегчение. Теперь, когда его ничего не сковывало, очень хотелось наверстать потерянное утро и разобрать все бумаги, сделать пару звонков, провести анализ рынка. За полчаса он явно не успеет, а Давос не останется в долгу, если Станнис не появится вовремя.</p><p>Вздохнув, Станнис поднялся, с наслаждением отмечая, что нигде ничего не жмет. При его появлении белобрысый секретарь втянул голову и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. </p><p>— Передай Роберту, что на сегодня я закончил работать, — сказал Станнис.</p><p>А про себя добавил: «И теперь собираюсь веселиться».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>